The invention relates to a precision turning tool with a tool body rotatingly drivable about an axis of rotation, a tool slide and a compensating slide coupled to the tool slide via a transmission mechanism being displaceably mounted in said tool body, wherein the tool slide is displaceable by means of a precision adjustment mechanism along an axis of adjustment aligned at right angles to the axis of rotation, and wherein the compensating slide is automatically displaceable by means of the transmission mechanism along an axis of compensation aligned parallel to the axis of adjustment contrary to the movement of the tool slide for the purpose of compensating for any imbalance, and wherein the tool slide has a mounting surface at an end protruding out of the tool body in a direction of adjustment, a cutting plate carrier being adapted to be mounted on said mounting surface.
Precision turning tools of this type are known from DE 42 42 063 C2 and EP 0 804 984 B1. Mainly bores with narrow tolerances are machined with their aid. For that purpose they can be clamped into the spindle of a machine tool. The bore can be machined in a metal removing manner by means of a cutting plate which is secured to the cutting plate carrier. In order to set the desired turning or boring radius, the tool slide can be adjusted radially with respect to the axis of rotation of the tool body. The compensating slide, which is coupled to the tool slide via the transmission mechanism, performs a movement in the opposite direction during any adjustment of the tool slide and so the respective masses are shifted such that the precision turning tool is balanced as a whole on account of the relative movement of the two slides.
In the case of the precision tool known from DE 42 42 063 C2 the adjustment of the tool slide is brought about via the transmission mechanism as a result of displacement of the compensating slide with the aid of a micrometer screw. The compensating slide therefore forms the drive for the adjustment of the tool slide.
In the case of the precision turning tool known from EP 0 804 984 B1, the tool slide is adjusted directly with the aid of a precision adjustment mechanism which comprises an adjusting screw.
The adjustment of the tool slide can be read on a scale with a vernier in the case of the known precision turning tools. The reading of the scale does, however, require some practice.
Precision turning tools are also known, with which the radial adjustment of a tool slide can be read from a digital display. However, such precision turning tools enable, so far, only a lateral mounting of the cutting plate carrier on the longitudinal side of the tool slide facing away from a shaft of the tool body. This, on the other hand, leads to the turning or boring radius being adjustable only to a slight extent. The total travel which can be achieved with the tool slide is very limited. Moreover, precision turning tools of this type are characterized thus far by a considerable external diameter. Also, the cutting speeds which can be achieved are not very high in the case of such precision turning tools.
The object of the present invention is to further develop a precision turning tool of the type specified at the outset in such a manner that the distance of adjustment can be read in a simple manner even when travel of the tool slide is considerable.